(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved structure of LED Christmas lamp, and more particularly to an improvement of an individual lamp unit of a Christmas lamp string.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The term “Christmas lamp string” used herein is referred to a type of lamp string that twinkles and flashes and comprises individual light sources made up of LEDs. The twinkling of the Christmas lamp strings can be of two types, one being simply twinkling between light and dark and the other being alternately twinkling among various color lights. For LED Christmas lamps, those capable of switching among various colors would definitely be the main stream of market. Heretofore, the alternate twinkling function of this type of LED lamp string is controlled by a control box mounted to the lamp string and the control is achieved by conductor wires extending from the control box and connected to each light source of the lamp string with two contact terminals that form a circuit. The control case contains therein an integrated circuit (IC), in which a twinkling mode is loaded so that the entire lamp string will be controlled to do the same pattern of color light twinkling. Such twinkling operation is remarkable. However, in view of the functionality of an LED light source, it would be possible to further upgrade the alternate color twinkling of light. Thus, the present invention aims to provide further improvements in this respect.